Because Your hair
by Kiming
Summary: Karena apapun warna rambut Mingyu, Wonwoo akan tetap takluk pada pesona seorang Kim Mingyu


Title : Because Your Hair

Cast : Mingyu x Wonwoo/Meanie

Genre : Romance

Lenght : Oneshot

Disclaimer : RnR, yang ga suka silahkan close sebelum menyesal, DLDR, review please

-Because Your Hair-

-Meanie couple-

-Happy Reading-

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal saat memandang lelaki tan didepannya yang sibuk menyisir rambut barunya itu didepan kaca. Oh, jangan lupa senyum lebar yang terpatri diwajah tampannya ralat, bagi Wonwoo wajah itu sangat menyebalkan sekarang. Dengan menghela napas, ia bangkit dan menghampiri kekasih tannya itu. Ia menggenggam tangan manusia tan itu, membuat manusia itu terkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya lelaki Mingyu, si lelaki tan dengan senyum menyebalkan menurut Wonwoo. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menghela napas lalu menatap Mingyu dengan puppy eyesnya. Mingyu menghela napas, mengerti dengan apa yang akan diucapkan kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau berganti warna rambut, Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo lirih sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan besar Mingyu, dan jangan lupakan puppy eyes Wonwoo yang membuatnya berlipat-lipat ganda imutnya. Mingyu menghela napas, sudah bosan mendengar kalimat yang sama dari dua hari terakhir mereka mengadakan rencana comeback. Perlahan ia berbalik dan menatap kekasih mungilnya. Ia menangkup pipi kekasih manisnya lalu tersenyum.

"Sayang, dengar ini, aku hanya mengganti rambutku sampai comeback berakhir. Okay, aku akan mengecat rambutku menjadi pirang dan tidak orange cerah seperti ini." jelas Mingyu dengan nada kelewat lembut. Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menepis tangan Mingyu yang menempel di pipinya tadi.

"Kenapa tidak biru gelap? Kenapa tidak coklat? Kenapa harus orange cerah atau pirang.. Gyu, kulitmu hitam, kau tau, warna pirang tidak akan cocok dengan kulitmu.." terang Wonwoo blak-blakan. Mingyu membulatkan kedua matanya. Hitam? Wonwoo mengatainya hitam?

"K-kupikir kulitmu tidak seputih kulit milik Junhui-."

"Pacaran saja dengan Junhui.." potong Mingyu dengan nada dingin. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Ia menatap mata Mingyu, disana menyiratkan sakit. Wonwoo sadar, Wonwoo sudah keterlaluan mengatai Mingyu dengan hitam dan membandingkan Mingyu dengan orang lain. Seharusnya Wonwoo tahu bahwa Mingyu paling tidak suka untuk dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain.

"B-bukan begitu.." elak Wonwoo. Mingyu melepaskan genggaman tangganya dan Wonwoo.

"Aku harus istirahat." Ucapnya dan berbalik menaiki kasurnya dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Wonwoo menghela napas dan perlahan ikut membaringkan diri disamping Mingyu. Ia tidur membelakangi Mingyu dan mulai terlelap.

-2 Minggu kemudian-

Semua member Seventeen sedang bersiap berganti pakaian. Semua sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing kecuali 2 orang yang sedang duduk bersandingan itu. Semua sebenarnya sudah tau masalahnya, hanya saja mereka tidak mau emlibatkan diri mereka jika tidak mau menerima semprotan Mingyu yang meskipun berantakan tapi menyakitkan itu.

"Jeonghan hyung berganti gaya rambut? Wahh, kau sungguh cantik sekali." Ucap salah satu diantara 2 orang tadi, Mingyu. Jeonghan menyisipkan rambutnya ditelinga dan tersenyum malu.

"Rekomendasi dari Seungcheol.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil dan melirik namja yang sedang sibuk membenahi micnya itu. Mingyu mengangguk, matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruang ganti di Asia Artist Award itu.

"Warna rambut yang bagus, Hoshi hyung.." ucap Mingyu. Hoshi tersenyum.

"Kau juga, kharismamu tidak hilang, Mingyu-ya.." balas Hoshi. Mingyu menampilkan senyum lebarnya dan mengangguk, lalu beralih pada ponsel digenggamannya.

"Ini jasmu, Gyu-ya.." kata manusia kelebihan senyum, Dokyeom. Mingyu menerimanya dan memakainya didepan Wonwoo. Makhluk yang tadi diam disampingnya. Dokyeom tersenyum dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau sangat berkharisma hari ini, Gyu.." ucapnya sambil berlalu. Mingyu tersenyum dan melirik makhluk disampingnya yang pipinya merona saat ini.

-Wonwoo POV-

Sial sial sial.. kenapa hari ini Mingyu lebih berkharisma? Ah sial kau Kim Mingyu. Ku lihat ia sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Sesekali ia mengambil selfie untuk dirinya sendiri.

 _"Seventeen, sebentar lagi giliran kalian"_

Ah, sial, kenapa staff itu menggangguku menatap kegiatan Mingyu, hah? Menyebalkan. Aku menghela napasku keras, membuat Mingyu menoleh kearahku.

BLUSHHH

Buru-buru aku mengalihkan padanganku dan langsung berdiri dan bergabung dengan yang lain. Fiuhh, aku harus berkonsentrasi untuk penampilanku.

Penampilan 7 menit itu membuatku tersiksa karena aku selalu berinteraksi dengan Mingyu. Mulai dari Mingyu memegang punggungku pada saat Preety U part terakhir dan menaruh lengannya di pundakku pada saat penampilan Very Nice. Ah, jangan lupa lagi senyumannya yang memabukkan. Hampir saja konsentrasiku buyar saat melihat Mingyu. Rambut pirangnya tidak mengurangi kharisma kekasih tanku ini.

"Kim Mingyu!" panggilku saat kami sudah berada dalam ruang ganti. Mingyu menoleh dan tersenyum, aku menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanyanya. Hyung? Dia memanggilku hyung dan bukannya sayang.

"Gyu-ya.." panggilku lagi dengan nada manja. Mingyu menghela napasnya lalu melihat sekeliling, memastikan bahwa hanya ada member disana.

GREPP

"Ada apa, Sayang?" tanyanya. Aku sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Mingyu memelukku dan semakin terkejut lagi ketika ia memanggilku kembali dengan sapaan 'sayang'. Aku tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.

"Jangan berganti warna rambut.. kau sangat tampan dengan warna pirang.." ucapku jujur. Mingyu terkekeh pelan dan mengusap bagian belakang kepalaku lalu mengangguk.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa apapun warna rambutku aku akan tetap bisa meluluhkanmu, Wonu sayang.." ucapnya. Aku mengangguk dan merenggangkan pelukanku lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Oh oh oh, ada yang sudah balikan sepertinya."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku segera saat suara Junhui menginterupsi. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan memeluk pinggang Mingyu lebih posesif. Mingyu terkekeh pelan.

"Yah, begitulah, aku akan tetap bisa menaklukan kekasih mungilku ini walaupun aku harus mewarnai rambutku seperti Sehun sunbae ketika di MV Wolf dulu." Kata Mingyu sambil menatapku dan memeluk pinggangku mesra. Aku menyikut pelan perutnya dan mendelik kesal kepadanya. Ia terkekeh pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap pinggangku.

"Okay okay sayang, aku akan segera mewarnai rambutku dengan warna hitam atau coklat lagi." katanya. Aku tersenyum. Yah, mau apapun warna rambut yang digunakan oleh Mingyu, ia akan tetap tampan dimata Jeon Wonwoo.

-Wonwoo POV end-

-END-

::: Curhatan Author :::

Ini terinspirasiwaktu rambutnya Mingyu warna orange cerah yang di MV Check in, apalagi partnya kaya orang desah gitu, jujur author jijik banget. Apalagi Mingyu bias utama author. Tapi, waktu liat Seventeen di Asia Artis Award itu kan Mingyu ganti warna pirang, sumpah author takjub liat Mingyu. Ganteng, berkharisma, seksi dan apalah apalah.. jadi, terciptalah ff ini.. jangan lupa review ya?

Maaf yang minta sequel Fall For You, author ga bisa buatin hehe, emang itu ff gak ada rencana buat disequelin, emang pada dasarnya itu coretan ga guna author... maaf ya?


End file.
